


Strange Partners

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville and Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Strange Partners</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Strange Partners

Title: Strange Partners

Rating: PG

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan (Smallville)/Don Eppes (Numb3rs)

Disclaimer: I own neither character I'm just playing, weirdly.

"Is it my age or my job that's the problem?" She cocked her head to one side, half teasing half serious. "Come on Don, all or nothing, take a chance." Her hand was on her hip and her blonde hair hung half way over her face.

He reached tucked her locks behind her ear, "Chloe, I'm 15 years plus older than you, and that's just a start. Besides Clark looks at me like I'm a cradle snatcher every time we see each other." His hand went behind his neck in a nervous gesture. She was right of course, she was always right.

"I'm not talking about Clark, I'm talking about you and me." Reaching over she pulled his free hand and placed it on her breast, "lets face it you aren't getting any younger." She grinned and squeezed his hand, "I want this and I want us. The question is do you."

It wasn't that he didn't want her, he did, he'd been this close once before but they hadn't reached the altar, his Mom had gotten sick and he'd had to come home, back here to LA. Life had seemed to pass him by since then, he'd had a few relationships since but nothing serious, not until Chloe.

15 years younger, smart as a whip, sarcastic and beautiful, he had been like a moth to a flame unable to resist. Don wasn't ruled by logic in quite the same way his brother Charlie was but even then his reaction to her had taken everyone by surprise including himself. Her life was as weird and complex as his and he knew she didn't tell him everything. She had an office in the house they shared covered with stories he thought belonged in Weekly World News or some other wacky publication. It made her happy and she kept adding to it. Occasionally he looked at it before shaking his head and walking away again.

There was no real reason why he couldn't marry her, he loved her, she loved him, his family adored her. Of course she'd managed to charm his Father within five minutes of meeting him. He leant down and kissed her,

"But an Elvis impersonator?"


End file.
